Sexual-Offenderman fanfic part 2
by Arcanineryu
Summary: part two of the introduction to the character of Sexual Offenderman, this time from another perspective


Sexual-Offenderman was waiting expectantly in the woods, a trail of rose petals leading to the small clearing he stood in. The sun was just about to start setting, but it was otherwise a clear, sunny day, and a dappled light filtered through the thick canopy of leaves. He hears the sound of footsteps approaching, but they seemed, weird. They sounded too light to be his newest plaything, a beautiful mother of three who had rejected his rose earlier and he had been stalking for about a day, and now expected to show up at any minute. Hiding himself among the tree's easily, he investigates the source of the footsteps, to see a little girl wandering down the short trail of rose petals, occasionally picking them up to add to the small handful she was carrying. "Aww great, wrong one." He mutters. He recognized the girl as the neighbor's kid, and had seen the girl's mother, but hadn't seen a father.

This isn't good, his target should be coming at any minute, he needed that kid out of here.

Should be easy enough to scare her away, he thinks to himself. After all slendy does it all the time and what is this girl, like five? (more like seven).

He disappears and re-appears in front of the girl with a rather sarcastic sounding "Booga booga!" which gets terrified scream out of the girl and causes her to drop the rose petals she was carrying, a little smirk forming over his face as he thinks, hah! Easy as pie.

Except that her face was turning from one of fear to one of awe as she started walking towards him. Shit, I really should have tried harder. He thinks to himself as the girl says "Wow…. You're really tall. And you don't have a face!"

Master of perception this one, he thinks sarcastically.

"Who are you?" She says while reaching out to touch his coat.

He takes a step back before her hand can reach him, his temper rising as a responds with

"I'm the guy who needs you to scram. Pronto." while pointing back towards the exit to the small woods they were currently in. He really does not have time for this right now. Wiping memories took time, and he still wasn't so sure about the whole eating people thing, maybe later.

"Are you a fairy?" she asks curiously, once again reaching out to touch the black material of his trench coat.

Well that broke his train of thought.

"WHAT?! Are you kidding me?! do I look like I'm two inches tall with butterfly wings?" seriously how could this girl see a seven foot tall faceless man with a fedora , tie and a trench coat and come to the conclusion of "fairy"?

"There's lots of different fairy's, I read about them in a book I have." and she continues listing off different kinds of fairy's while he thought to himself

What were Slendys terms when he told me to leave kids alone? He hadn't exactly been clear or anything, he had just been mad. Real mad. And made it perfectly clear that if he ever DIDN'T leave kids alone that Slendy would track him down and personally rip him apart and then burn the pieces while he's still alive.

He hears footsteps, quick ones, and heavier than the girls were. She's here! Fuck fuck fuck! What do I do?!

Panicking, he vanishes before the woman can see him, while the little girl look's in awe.

"What happened, I heard a scream. Katie? What are you doing over here?" The woman asks as she enters the clearing.

"I saw a fairy! A real one!"

"A fairy?" She asks quizzically.

"Yes! I followed the flower petals and saw a fairy!"

"Really now." She says in that condescending, disbelieving tone adults get when kids have an overactive imagination. "Well I'd wish you'd tell me when you decide to wander over to my backyard. And your friends can't come out and play today. Remy and Conner have soccer practice and Sarah is at the dentists."

"Awww…" she says, disappointed that she won't be able to show them what she found.

"Well, if you're going to be staying, I'll call your mother and let her know. Wouldn't want her to worry." The woman says as she starts to leave, obviously accustomed to the little girl coming over for play dates with her three kids.

"Thanks Mrs. Lavern!" She says cheerfully as the woman walks back to the house just beyond the small forests edge. As she leaves, the little girl turns around to look for the "fairy" only to get tackled to the ground by a snarling blur of rage that seemed to leak rose petals as it moved, which fluttered down behind him as he crouched low over her like a wild animal.

Resting on his haunches and straddling her, pinning her thin little arms to the ground with long, sharply clawed hands which dug into the earth. Tears welled in her eyes as she looked up at the nightmarish maw that had torn across the once smooth, featureless face that loomed above her and roared

"YOU LITTLE BRAT! YOU RUINED EVERYTHING!"

She whimpers, too afraid to scream.

The corners of his snarl started to turn up into a smile, his tongue, which was coated in thick black saliva, snaked out of his mouth as he began to pant slightly, leaning in closer to the little girl, when suddenly he wrenches himself away, quickly getting to his feet, and mouth turning back into a snarl, this time laced with worry.

No. he will not be ripped apart like the others. Slenderman will not take him. He turns away from the girl, shoving his hands into the pockets of his trench coat, taking deep, rattling breaths through the large gash of his still opened mouth, trying to stop himself from thinking of his encounter with Slenderman any further, and failing miserably as the vivid memory begins playing through his head, fighting his raging sex drive. Confused, the little girl sits up. Her eyes full of tears.

"What did I do wrong?" her voice sounding hurt and confused. He doesn't respond, he can't think strait, is it really this hard for him not to have sex?

"Whatever it was I didn't mean it."

He can scarcely hear the little girls voice over the cold, menacing voice of Slenderman ringing in his mind. The tall figure looming over him despite how tall he was himself, the long black tentacles on its back splitting like tree branches into numerous smaller ones which reached out and surrounded them.

Sexual-Offenderman's head turns to look at her, his mouth healed over now, leaving his face blank of expression. He gives a slight shiver and looks away again, the memory of a thin, white hand piercing through his chest, the voice still cold and somehow impossibly clear over the excruciating pain radiating from the wound. His desperate and repeated attempts to teleport away, which only worsened the pain as a suffocating energy that radiated from Slenderman kept him glued to the spot, The hand in his chest slowly expanding as the fingers spread apart, distorting organs and ripping the wound open further as Slenderman spoke, black blood gushing from it, his blood. He had never seen his blood since he had been turned into a slender until that moment, and some primal part of his mind screamed at the sight. no calming thoughts of accepting the embrace of death as he could feel his life ebbing away, but screaming over and over that he shouldn't be alive, that there was no way he could be alive seeing all this, and that his mind had no way of dealing with it because he shouldn't be alive.

Cautiously, the girl gets to her feet and walks over to him "I'm really sorry." She says in a small voice beside him. He looks down at her. If he could still sweat he would be drenched right now. She holds up her arms for a hug and asks "Can we still be friends?"

He seems to shift gears, as if having finally decided on a course of action, crushing the terrifying memory as libido takes over. With a sound, almost like a low purr, he kneels beside her, long arms snaking out of his pockets and gently wrapping around her for a soft hug. With a low, rich voice he says "I forgive you. Just don't do it again."

She makes like she's about to break away from the hug, but he tightens his grip ever so slightly and lifts her up in the air as he stands, a low, humming purr reverberating in his chest. The girl laughs and says "You're like a big cat!" as she places a small hand on his chest to feel the vibrating hum coming from his well sculpted pecs that peaked out from the top of his trench-coat. He reflexively takes off his tie and shoves it in his pocket to give the girls hand more room to feel his chest and increases the volume of his rumbling purr. When she took her hand away, his long, thin hand gently pressed her head to the bare patch of his chest as the blank face nuzzled the top of her head. Varying his pitch slightly to form a sort of tune. She listened groggily, feeling very comfortable held there in his arms as he leaned against a nearby tree. Enjoying the warm, softly breathing little girl in his arms. A few tentacles snaking from his back to slowly coil and uncoil in midair, as they often did when he was relaxed, while his one free hand traced along her back lazily. She started humming a soft tune of her own and he followed her lead, his deep, rumbling purr complimenting her soft humming. She felt very drowsy now, her eyes drifting shut. She says sleepily "You smell like flowers." and he answers "You smell like little girl and brownies." "my mom made brownies." she says snuggling against is chest. "I like brownies" he responds simply, his voice sounding tired as well. He leans more against the tree and continues humming where she left off, tilting the brim of his fedora down slightly as if to cover his eyes, though he had none, and holding the girl a little tighter against him.

Hours later he's jolted out of his trance by the sound of footsteps coming closer, and the shout of a woman calling the little girl's name. The sun had set, and the dim light of the moon filtered through the trees. Off in the distance he could see the light of a flashlight approaching the clearing. He glances at the little girl who was fast asleep in his arms, one of her small hands clutching the fabric of his black trench coat.

Stiffly, he gets up from the tree he was leaning on, a few red rose petals drifting off of him as he stood, fixes his hat, and disappears, reappearing directly in front of the girl's worried mother, who drops her flashlight in surprise, but before she can scream, his hand shoots out and clutches her throat tightly so that she could only make small choking noises. She claws at his arm for a moment, trying to break free, before her eyes roll up into her head as she falls forward limply. His hand quickly moving away from her throat to catch her as she fell, as his other had still held the little girl, before slinging the woman over his opposite shoulder like a bag of rice and calmly walking through the forest to its edge, stopping just short of his targets back yard and taking a moment to observe his surroundings, zeroing in on the next house over, which he knew to be the girl and her mother's home, and teleporting directly into the woman's bedroom, the light flickering a single time as he appeared.

He carefully places the woman on her bed and walks into the hallway, having to bend over to stop his head from hitting on the doorway, and wanders down the hall silently and carefully, making sure not to wake the small girl he held as he glanced in each of the rooms, until finding what was obviously the little girls room, which was filled with colorful drawings of mythical creatures like dragons, unicorns, and yes, fairy's, taped to her walls, and a small, tidily made child sized bed, with light purple sheets and an assortment of stuffed animals. He sits on the bed for a moment, holding the girl close and placing small kisses along the top of her head and forehead as a single long tentacle snakes from his back and grabs the top if her bed's sheets. He stands, tentacle lifting the bed sheets as he gently placed the girl on the bed and pulled the sheets over her.

Silently he walks to the door, flipping off the light switch as he left, a few rose petals seen on the floor briefly as the light is extinguished, and the hall light showing the silhouette of Sexual Offenderman standing in the doorway looking back at the girl for a moment, before exiting her room, closing the door behind him.

As he quietly shuts the door a broad, evil smile tears across his face, the light in the hallway beginning to flicker as, he slinks back towards the mothers room, limbs extending to inhuman proportions and the trench coat seeming to cease being fabric and instead be something more organic that warped and shifted even as he did as numerous white tentacles slithered from his back. His whole body began moving with a disturbing fluidity, like he was more liquid than substance, each light he passed flickering and going dark. He slides into the passed out woman's room, the light flickering just long enough to catch sight of his maniacal smile, sharp teeth slick with black saliva that threatened to drip out of his maw. The light goes dark, and you can just barely see the silhouette of him looming over the bed as the tentacles lash out and wrap around the passed out woman. The slight reflection off his teeth showing his head turn to look at the window as two tentacles whip towards it, ripping opening the curtains and opening the window in a flash, with Sexual Offenderman vanishing out the window with inhuman speed, closely followed by the limp body of the woman held in his tentacles.

The lights flicker back on, showing the empty room. A slight breeze wafting through the open window, causing the curtains to billow slightly, and carrying what sounded like a deep, disturbing chuckle which soon faded, leaving only the silence of the night.


End file.
